Bonds Of Shadow
by Tagon22
Summary: Corrin has made her choice. She will go with Nohr. The path ahead holds many unexpected scenarios Corrin couldn't even begin to imagine. She must fight her blood family to restore order to her kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

"Ryoma," Corrin managed, working to remove the lump in her throat. "Lay down your sword."

"What?!" Ryoma said, shocked and appalled. "You would rather stand with your false siblings than those who have worked so hard to get you back?"

"I'm sorry, but my reason runs deeper than that. Xander, Leo. Camilla, Elise. They're the only siblings I really know. Don't get me wrong, I love all of you also, but my heart will not allow me to do otherwise."

"How can you justify what they have done? You are my sister! Come home! Do you really wish to fight with those that stole you from having a life with us."

Corrin, almost in tears at this point, tried her best to respond. "Ryoma, I am truly sorry. My sorrow cannot be expressed with words."

Xander, who had been quiet until now, decided to speak. "It's ok Corrin. You are part of our family, no matter if we are blood related or not. I'm sure father will forgive you."

Ryoma countered. "Are you sure about that Prince Xander? Surely you must know of King Garons attempt to murder Corrin."

Xander looked at Ryoma, confused. He allowed Ryoma to continue. "There was an attack in our Capitol square. Our mother was killed protecting Corrin. If Garon truly cares, then why risk Corrin's life just to hurt Hoshido?"

Xander sighed. "Is this true Corrin?"

Corrin, whose sobbing quieted to a quiet roar, spoke up, newfound confidence in her throat. "Yes, it is true. I must hear fathers side however."

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Ryoma boomed. He went to attack Corrin, slashing her leg. She grunted as she saw the blood running down it. Ryoma wasn't done however. "Everyone! Attack!"

Ryoma went in for an arm shot, but Xander blocked it. He went in for a low stab, but Ryoma back flipped out of the way. "Stand down, Prince Ryoma."

"Not until we have Corrin back. We must get her back for the spirit of Hoshido!"

Yukiko, Rise... Corrin thought silently, I'm sorry...

Corrin readied her sword to fight as she heard Jakob's voice. "Lady Corrin, thank goodness you are alright. I have been searching for you ever since we have been separated. I am ready to help you in any way needed."

Corrin knew she had made the wrong choice as she looked across at her blood relatives. She saw Hinoka start to tear up as Takumi got her to focus on the coming battle. She saw Sakura and Yukimora, getting their support ready. She saw Yukiko and Rise,  
Rise readying her visor to find weaknesses, Yukiko getting in her stance to fight. She saw Ryoma, almost in tears as he lifted his sword to fight Xander.

Leo went off ahead, going to intercept Hinoka and Takumi. Why? Corrin thought as her Takumi fought Leo. Why couldn't things have ended better? "D-Damn you!" She heard Takumi yell with slow breathing. Hinoka butted in as soon as she saw what had been happening.  
"You have to retreat. We can't afford to loose anyone here." She then felt a sharp pain in her thigh. She felt blood ooze out of her wound as she snapped around to face Yukiko. "Corrin? Why? Why did it have to be like this." Yukiko asked, the anger  
apparent in her voice. "I... I'm sorry, Yukiko." Corrin went in for a jab to the chest, but Yukiko's reflexes were faster. Yukiko caught the sword with her fan, and let go. "I don't want to fight you. I don't want to kill you. But, I have decided  
as well. The people from Nohr are monstrous. They do nothing but harm. Corrin, come to Hoshido! They have been nothing but loving to you!" Corrin looked at Yukiko, tears welling up in her eyes, a lump stuck in her throat.

"Yukiko... If only it were that easy." She had said and fell to her knees. She refused to face the battle with the generals as she heard Ryoma cry in pain. "We must retreat. We will get Corrin back, mark my words." But Corrin could do nothing. The tears  
fell. She couldn't stop them. She was fighting her family, with her family. She was helpless to stop the bloodshed. She couldn't fight her own family. She heard a clunk as her sword dropped to the ground. What have I done...


	2. Fate has Smiled Upon you

(Sorry for the really long overdue chapter - I have been very busy with school and whatnot. However, I present the continuation of Corrin's journey!)

"Father, we have returned," Xander spoke, stepping into the throne room. Now that Corrin has a better look at her father, she noticed something... off. There also was a small boy by the throne, not any more than eleven or twelve. He had short brown hair, and was very skinny. He held a spear, a magnificent spear. It had two parts, both had elegant white bulbs. The bulbs twisted with red and blue, and Corrin was entranced by it. 

"So you have. I hear great things from all of you. You will surely get rewarded." Garon boomed, gesturing to the boy.

"H-hello. My name is Ken Amada. I came from another world and now am trapped in Nohr. I'm not really sure how I got here, or why I'm here, I just want to find my friends. King Garon suggested that I should follow you to find them." He took a bow, and stepped towards Corrin.

"So you've come back..." Garon said, surprised.

"H-hello, Father. I have come home."

"What are you doing here?! You're..."

"Father! I... I want to ask something."

"Do you take me for a fool Corrin? I know you have been plotting to the Hoshidans. No doubt you know about your true birthright. You are surely now aware that Nohr is your enemy. Yet, you came back. Why? Have you come to assassinate me?"

"N-no father. I..." Xander cut in before Corrin could finish.

"Father, she will do no such thing. All of us witnessed her elect to return to Nohr with her own eyes. She also fought against the Hoshidan army, even though she was outnumbered. If she were a Hoshidan spy, why would she risk her life for us?" Xander tilted as if staring King Garon down.

"Blasphemy," interrupted Iago. "I smell treachery. A convincing story, but it proves nothing."

"Enough Iago, your words have been heard and considered. I cannot accept either that Corrin has returned of her own accord. Xander... kill Corrin."

Corrin's head spun as she tried to digest what she had heard. The words echoed over and over in her head "kill Corrin..." she could see Camilla talking, but couldn't hear what she was saying. She saw Xander almost yelling at his father, but couldn't hear him. The shock was too much. "Kill, kill, kill."

"Very well. I shall let the great Anankos to decide your fate." He raised his arms to a mural on the ceiling, concentrating. Everyone stared at him in wonder. What was he doing? "Fate has smiled upon you Corrin. You must go and stop the rebellion of the ice tribe with this young boy. Only then will you be allowed back into the royal family."

Corrin sighed as she stepped in the mud. "Did we really have to go through this forest to get to the ice tribe village. I feel like there are better places to go alone..."

Lilith glared at her. If looks could kill, Lilith would be the reaper. "AHEM!" She cleared her throat, and gestured to Ken at the same time.

"Right, I forgot you both were here. So Ken, what are your friends like?"

Corrin asked Ken with her eyebrows raised.

"Well... they're a little bit... different?" He seemed confused by the question, not really sure how to respond. "I really don't know how to describe them."

"Oh, well that's a shame. I was really looking foreword to hearing about them." She heard a pit-pat, pit-pat in the mud. "Ken, I don't think we're alone." She glared in the direction of the sound, pulling her Yato out. "Cover me." She inched slowly towards the sound, and heard a sort of growling in return...


End file.
